fantendotestfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 19
THE TEMPLE BATTLE EPISODE BY: (SEASON FINALE) The show's Main Theme plays, featuring the team members. ---- Ismail runs up stairs to a temple level. There he rests his hand on the stand and waits for the guard to get up from seat and fight. He picks up his Kali Sticks and stands in front of Ismail. With them he taps them together. Ismail smiles and taps the ground with his staff in a "du-du-du-du-du-dun dun" rythm. Ismail quickly smacks the guard with the staff on his cheek. Ismail: ATAA!! The guard, angered, tries to hit Ismail, but his lack of discipline enables Ismail to smack one of the kali sticks out of his hand with the staff. Ismail then charges with the staff. Ismail: ATATATATATATATATATA!! Oooooooohhh!! The guard throws his kali stick back and takes out his nunchaku. Ismail does the same and the two prepare themselves for the next stage of their battle. Both do stylish moves with their weapons then start trying to attack each other. Ismail smacks the guard in the face with his nunchaku. Ismail: Waaaaaaah!! Ismail makes the guard flinch and kicks him in the shin and smacks him in the face again with the nunchaku. WHAM! Ismail gets served with a nunchaku to his face! He touches his bruised cheek. Guard: How do you like tha-- Ismail smacks the guards eye with the nunchaku before he could finish his sentence. He makes the guard flinch again, Ismail pounds the guard in a brutal fashion. Ismail: ... He traps the nunchaku's around the guard's neck and snaps it. With his first challenge cleared. He walks up the stairs to go to his next course. Once there he finds a man dressed in a jujitsu uniform waiting for him. Ismail goes in his fighting stance and waits. Ismail: HAAATA! Ismail roundhouse kicks the man and forces him to fall into the ground. The man quickly gets back up. Now, to make this battle epic. You SHOULD listen to link in a new tab while reading. Ismail: Ha! Ismail punches, but misses. He does it again, but misses. This time, he punches twice, and manages to land a brutal bruise on the man's face. Ismail: ATA! ATA! ATA! Ismail sidekicks three times but the man blocks it. He grasps Ismail's punch and flips him over. Ismail gets up and punches again, but is flipped over once more. The man grasps Ismail when he stands up and tries to flip him over, but instead gets kneed to the stomach, giving Ismail the opportunity to chicken kick him to the face. The jujitsu man kicks but Ismai grabs him and lifts him up. Ismail: WAAAH! CRACK! Ismail slams the man on his knee, snapping his back. The fight was over.. Ismail won. He could move on to the next level.. But he was badly bruised. Step, step, step, he walked upstairs. There he notices a tall man waiting for him there while sitting on the couch. Ismail attempts to attack but gets knocked halfway across the room. He gets back up and the two fight. Ismail only manages to knock him down and get him in foot lock. Drip Drip. Ismail sweated heavily and finally let go. Ismail: (Speaking in thoughts) The big advantage is his enormous size. But if I keep knocking him down, he'll find it rather difficult to get up each time I do. Tall man: Little fella. You must be tired of living. Ismail: Uh-uh. I don't allow the word "death" to cloud my thoughts. Tall man: As do I, little man. Both fight again and this time, Ismail seems to improve greatly but still gets pummeled. He is thrown onto a glass mirror, where the contents splatter onto the floor. The tall man attempts to smash his face onto them, but gets side-kicked to the hip after Ismail flips over. After the fighters engage once more, the tall man shoves Ismail into the window, where the morning light seems to disturb him. Ismail uses this to his advantage and knocks the man down again. The tall man seemed to grow weary as fatigue plagued him. Ismail: Why continue? Just let me pass. Tall man: You forget: I, too, don't fear "death" Ismail knocks the man down for the final time and grabs him in headlock. It was very intense, but it was done: Ismail finally won. It was not over, however. Ismail walked upstairs to the fourth level of the temple where he saw a dummy of Queen Lilith. He was set up!! Angered, Ismail grabbed the head of the dummy and threw it at a mirror. As the contents broke, another room was revealed. Ismail entered and found Lilith startled. Ismail: You!! He chased her through the stairs and into a pit where she was in a dead end. Annoyed, Lilith decided to fight back, but Ismail's strength overpowered her. He knocked her down the pit and she fell on a bed of razor sharp spikes. Once justice had been done, Ismail returned outside while badly bruised, cut, and wounded. Ismail: What...? Outside, he found millions of people including his team members waiting for him. Ismail only gave a small smile before passing out. And thus.. finally bringing the season to an end. THE END Category:IsmailFeroz Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures of Ismail Category:2012